


The Beginning of Something New

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: The best time for new beginnings, is now. I write a Debbie/Bruno one about 10 years ago and I threw out the notebook it was in by mistake. I have no idea where this is going, but I'm doing it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly 8pm when Bruno Gianelli walked in to Debbie Friderer’s domain. The President’s secretary looked up from the book she was reading to see Bruno watching her.  
“Is he in?” He asked curtly.  
“He is.”  
Bruno stepped forward towards the Oval Office, his hand on the door handle when Debbie appeared in front of him.  
“I don’t think so.” She stated.  
“You said he was free?”  
“No I didn’t. You asked if he was in and he is.”  
“Well then?”  
“I never said he was available.”  
“Okay, so do you know when he will be available?”  
“He’s just finishing up with Toby, then you may see him.”  
“Fine.” He grumbled.  
Bruno went and took a seat at the side of Debbie’s desk, while he waited for the President to finish his meeting. He glanced over at Debbie, smirking at the cover of the book she was currently reading. Debbie looked up when she heard him, giving him an annoyed look.  
“Something on your mind Mr Gianelli?”  
“No, I just never took you for the romantic novel type.”  
“What type did you take me for then?”  
“Horror.” He said bluntly.  
“Charming.” She said, shaking her head as she returned to her book.  
A few moments later, the door to the Oval opened and Toby came out.  
“Bruno, I didn’t know you were still here?” He said.  
“Not for much longer, I just need a few minutes of the President’s time.”  
“Well I’d make it quick, he’s in a mood and wants his dinner.”  
“Thanks for the warning.” He smiled.  
“Night…night Debbie.”   
“Good night Toby.”  
As Toby left, Bruno turned back to Debbie, who was watching him closely.  
“So…Can I go in now?”  
“You may.” She grinned, waving a hand at him.  
“You’re a very strange woman, you know that?”  
“So I’ve been told. Hurry up, you don’t want to keep him waiting.”  
Bruno just rolled his eyes at her, before entering the Oval Office.  
…  
Debbie looked up from her book to see that it was nearly 9pm. She sighed before turning the to the next page of her book. She looked back towards the Oval Office when the door opened, and Bruno and the President stepped out.  
“Thank you for your advice Mr President, and I’m sorry for bothering you so late.”   
“Any time Bruno, now…Debbie I’m going up to my quarters. You should get yourself off home now, you’ve been here long enough.”  
“Thank you Mr President.” She said, closing her book.  
“Have a good night you two.” He smiled as he walked away with his security following closely behind him.  
Bruno watched as Debbie got to her feet, packing her belongings in to her bag. She came around her desk and over to the coat stand to retrieve her jacket. Bruno came up behind her and helped her on with it.  
“Allow me.” He spoke quietly.  
“Thank you.”  
Debbie turned around, buttoning up her jacket before she looked up at him, smiling softly.  
“Well, I should get off home.” She added.  
“I’ll walk you out.”  
“It’s not necessary.”  
“I insist.”  
…  
The walked though the halls of The White House, Bruno looked towards Debbie and smiled.  
“Do you always work this late?” He asked.  
“I finish when the President finishes.”  
“Oh…sorry.”  
“Why are you apologising?”  
“Well if I hadn’t wanted to see him, you’d probably be home by now.”  
“It’s okay, it’s not as though anyone is waiting for me at home.”  
They came to a stand still outside, the rain beginning to fall.  
“Look, seeing as I kept you late, why don’t I take you out to dinner?”   
“Well that’s very nice of you but you…”  
“Unless you have other plans?”  
Debbie stood silent for a moment, thinking about the invitation.  
“Don’t feel pressured or anything.” He joked.  
“Actually, dinner would be nice.” She smiled.  
“Great, do you have a car?”  
“Not at the moment, I’m reliant on the bus for a few weeks.”  
“Well, my car’s just over here and I’ll drive you home afterwards.”  
“You really don’t have to do that.”  
“I want too.”  
“Okay, lead the way.”   
Bruno walked ahead of her, Debbie following and getting inside the car when Bruno opened the door for her.  
…  
Debbie sat across from Bruno in the restaurant, eating her pasta, looking up to see Bruno watching her.  
“What is it? Do I have sauce on my cheek?” She asked.  
“No, no you’re fine.”  
“I have to say Mr Gianelli, when you asked me to dinner, this wasn’t what I was expecting.”  
“What were you expecting?”  
“I’m not really sure, burgers.” She joked.  
“I’d like to think I’m a little more up market than a burger joint.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
“You didn’t. I’m sorry about earlier, I came over as a bit abrupt when I came to your office.”  
“Oh don’t be silly, it’s fine…I’m used too it.”  
“Well you shouldn’t have too be, I was rude and I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you Mr Gianelli, apology accepted.” She smiled.  
“It’s Bruno.” He said, a smile her way.  
“Thank you…Bruno.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno pulled up outside Debbie’s home, the rain now falling heavily. As she undid her seatbelt, she turned to him.  
“Thank you for dinner, I enjoyed myself.”  
“You’re very welcome, it’s the least I could do for keeping you back at work.”  
“I know it’s getting late but would you like some coffee before you go?”  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
“I wouldn’t have offered if I had, come on.” She smiled.  
Bruno undid his own seatbelt and got out of the car, following her up the path. They stepped inside, the heat very welcoming. Bruno took off his wet jacket before helping Debbie to remove her own.  
“Thanks, kitchen’s through here.”  
Bruno followed her through, taking a seat at the counter as he watched her make the coffee.  
“You have a lovely home.”  
“Oh, thank you. It’s nothing big but, I like it.”  
“Have you always lived here?”  
“Mm-mm, twenty years or more. My husband and I bought it when we moved here.”  
“Your husband?”  
“Left a long time ago.” She smiled, as she turned and placed a cup of coffee in front of him.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, I’m not. He always did have an eye for younger women, almost makes me wonder why the hell he ever married me in the first place.”  
“Well, it’s his loss. You’re better off without him.”  
“So I’ve been told, drink your coffee.”  
They lapsed in to silence for a while as they drank their coffee, Debbie finally breaking the silence.  
“I hope you don’t mind my asking but…have you ever been married.”  
“Me…definitely not.”  
“Why definitely not?”  
“I didn’t mean it like that just, there’s never really ever been any time to find someone, at the very least someone who could deal with my political life. It can take it’s toll on a lot of people. I’ve had women in my life, don’t get me wrong but not any that were willing to stick around, or perhaps I’m just not the marrying kind…maybe I’m just supposed to be alone.”  
Debbie nudged him, turning to look at her as she sat beside him.  
“No one should ever be alone Bruno, no one.” She smiled softly.  
Bruno gazed in to her eyes, her expression said so much, as well as her words.  
“Why have I never made the time to get you know you sooner.” He asked.  
“I’m just the President’s secretary, I’m no one.”  
“Don’t put yourself down so much, you’re much more than you know.”  
Debbie smiled back at him, taking in a breath as she felt him move forward, covering her lips in a kiss. When Bruno pulled back, Debbie slowly opened her eyes, neither of them saying anything for a moment.  
“You’re really surprising me tonight Bruno.” She said quietly.  
“Sorry…”  
“No, you don’t need to apologise for kissing me. It was just unexpected.”  
“It seemed like the right moment.”  
Debbie got up from the counter, taking the cups over to the sink and washing them out. Bruno watched her closely, her back to him. He got up and came up behind her, his strong hands coming to her shoulders as she felt his press his body to hers.  
“I’ll go if you want me too.” He said, against her ear.  
Debbie closed her eyes for a second, before turning off the water, wiping her hands and turning around, his hands now on her arms as she looked up at him.  
“Don’t go…don’t g…”  
Before she could finish what she was saying, Bruno’s hands were on the side of her face and kissing her again, her own hands coming around his waist as she was pinned against the sink.  
“Where’s the bedroom?” He said, just long enough before he kissed her again.  
“Hey, what’s the rush?”  
“Debbie…please.” He begged her.  
She smiled up at him before taking his hand, making their way down the hallway.  
…  
The 7am alarm was the first thing Bruno heard when he opened his eyes, turning to see Debbie turning it off before lying back down. He could see from her face that she looked worried, he moved closer to her and covered her lips.  
“Oh god no…” She yelped.  
“What?”  
“I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.” She laughed.  
“Do I look like that concerns me.”  
She turned her head, her hand coming up to brush the side of his face.  
“I was expecting you to regret this when you woke up.” She stated.  
“Now why would I do that?”  
“I don’t know, just ignore me.”  
“Never, I’m glad this happened.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“You could have anyone you wanted.”  
“I know I could and I have…you.” He smiled.  
Bruno sat up in bed, Debbie following his actions, before Bruno put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.  
“I wish I could stay like this all day.” He said.  
“I don’t think the President would be too happy about that.” She joked.  
“This might be the first time I don’t want to go to work.”  
“I know, me too.”  
“Dinner again tonight?”  
“If you want too.”  
She felt his hand under her chin, forcing her to look in to his eyes.  
“Debbie, believe me when I say that this is what I want. I want to see you again, not just at work.”  
“I’d like that too.”  
“Good, so dinner tonight.”  
“Why don’t you come here, I’ll cook.”  
“You can cook?” He asked sarcastically.  
Debbie grabbed the pillow behind her and hit him with it, laughing as he tried to take it from her.  
“Come on Gianelli, the President needs us…work.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The White House had been busy throughout the day, everyone coming and going from the Oval Office. The President was leaning over the desk, looking through some reports when he heard the door opening and The First Lady walked in.  
“Ahh, my saviour.”  
“Good evening darling, are you busy?” She asked.  
“For you, never.”  
“Good, I thought I’d see when you were planning on joining me for dinner?”  
“Ten more minutes and then I am all yours.”  
“Good, I’ll just wait for you if that’s okay?”  
“Make yourself comfortable.”  
The door went again, Debbie walking inside with a few files in her hands.  
“The files you requested Sir?”  
“Thank you Debbie, I shouldn’t be too much longer.”  
“Not a problem.”  
“How are you Debbie?” Abbey asked.  
“I’m very well Ma’am.”  
“You seem extremely happy today?”  
“Do I, well no more than normal I imagine.”  
“Oh I don’t know, there’s something about you that I can’t quite pinpoint?”  
“Well I certainly can’t imagine what that could be Ma’am.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I’ll just be outside Sir?” She smiled.  
“I’ll be as quick as I can Debbie.”  
“Sir.”  
As Debbie closed the door, Jed took off his glasses, giving Abbey a strange look.  
“What?” She asked.  
“What the hell was that all about?”  
“What was what?”  
“There’s something about you I can’t quite pinpoint?”  
“Well there is.”  
“And is it any of your business if there is?”  
“We’re not allowed to care about our friends now?”  
“I didn’t say that did I?”  
“Well?”  
“Oh come on Abbey, Debbie’s a whack job half the time as it is.”  
“Now that’s not very nice.”  
“Are you arguing?”  
“No, but that’s one of the reasons you hired her in the first place, she was quirky.”  
“She’s a lot of things.”  
“Hurry up and finish those reports, I’m starving.”  
…  
Bruno walked in to Debbie’s domain, seeing her at her desk, looking at the computer screen.  
“Evening?” He smiled.  
“Hello” She smiled as she looked up.  
Bruno came in, looking around to make sure nobody else was about before he came behind her desk, Debbie turning in her chair as she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her before pulling back.  
“I shouldn’t be too long, he’s just finishing some paperwork.” She said.  
“Not a problem.”  
“Tonight still on?”   
“Of course, how’s your day been.”  
Debbie had returned to the computer screen, Bruno’s hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them as she worked.  
“Not too bad.”  
“You look tired?”  
“I’m fine.”  
Debbie felt her chair being turned around, Bruno coming to kneel in front of her.  
“Honestly?” He asked, taking her hand.  
“Okay I’m a little tired.”  
“We don’t have to do dinner tonight if you want to get to bed.”  
“How about we just order take-out and relax on the couch, and I promise I will cook us something at the weekend.”  
Before Bruno could answer, the door to the Oval Office opened and Jed and Abbey stepped out, Bruno quickly getting to his feet, dropping Debbie’s hand, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Abbey.  
“Mr President…Ma’am.”  
“Evening Bruno.” She smiled.  
“Sorry for keeping you Debbie, I’m all done now so you can head off.”  
“Thank you Mr President, good night Ma’am.”  
“Good night you two…have fun.” Abbey smiled as she left.  
…  
Jed and Abbey walked through The White House towards their quarters, Jed’s security behind them. Abbey had her arm linked though Jed’s.  
“I told you something was going on didn’t I.” She smiled.  
“What are you going on about now.”  
Abbey stopped walking, Jed looking at her oddly.  
“Debbie and Bruno?”  
“What about them?”  
“Did you honestly not see what I just saw?”  
“Abbey it’s late and I…”  
“Something is going on with them?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Honey, he was holding her hand when we came out that door.”  
“I didn’t see anything?”  
“Oblivious as always.”  
“It’s been a long day, I’m tired and I’m hungry. The last thing I want to talk about is Bruno and Debbie, okay?”  
“Oh fine, let’s go and have dinner…spoil sport.”  
…  
Debbie took her bag from the coat stand before putting on her jacket.  
“Here, let me help you?” Bruno said.  
“No, thank you but I’m fine.”  
Bruno could sense a tone in her voice as she avoided eye contact.  
“Debbie, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t sound fine.”  
Debbie turned to him, some anger in her eyes as she looked up at him.   
“When The President and First Lady came out of that office, it was almost as though you didn’t want to be seen with me?”  
“What, no I…”  
“Well you dropped my hand very quickly? If you don’t want to be seen in public with me then that’s fine, but at least have the decency to let me know this isn’t something to get invested in, I don’t want to waste my time.”  
“Debbie I…”  
“I think I’d like to be on my own tonight okay, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Debbie…”  
“Goodnight Mr Gianelli.”  
….  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

CJ, Josh and Toby were in the bar down the street when Bruno walked in, not paying any attention to his colleagues, Josh already a little worse for wear. CJ looked up and spotted Bruno, taking the guys drinks orders before coming up to the bar, and taking a seat beside Bruno who now had a whiskey in front of him.  
“Hey.”  
He looked up, and saw CJ grinning at him, giving her some acknowledgement as she ordered three beers.  
“We don’t normally see you in here?” She asked.  
“Yeah well, I needed a drink. It’s been a hell of a night so far.”  
“Care to share?”  
Bruno turned to her, a little surprised.  
“We do that?”  
“What, share, talk about our problems? Okay maybe not but in our jobs, maybe sometimes it would help.”  
“I’m not too sure about that.”  
“Listen, whatever you tell me, it won’t go any further, you have my word on that.”  
“I’m not really one for spilling out my private life.”  
“Ah, so its not a work thing. We’ve established that much at least.”  
“CJ?”  
“Oh come on, you’re depressed about something, it’s obviously bothering you so tell me, you never know, it might help.”  
Bruno turned in his chair, seeing Josh come over.  
“What happened to the beers, oh hey Bruno.”  
“Take them over, I’ll be over shortly. I’m just chatting with Bruno first.”  
“Fine, Bruno, come join us after.”  
Josh took the beers back to the table as CJ turned her attentions back to her friend.  
“So come on, what’s wrong?”  
“Do you promise me it won’t go any further?”  
“On my life, so?”  
“I’ve been seeing someone, it’s new, just a few days but…I think I’ve messed it up already.”  
“Ah, do we know her…or him?”  
Bruno gave her a raised eye before answering.  
“It’s a she.”  
“Just checking, you’ve never said. So, how did you mess it up.”  
“Okay first of all, it’s going to become obvious when I start so I’ll just state for the record now…it’s Debbie.”  
“Debbie? As in the President’s Debbie.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“What were you expecting.”  
“I don’t know, you always struck me as the type to go for the younger woman.”  
“I wouldn’t let Debbie hear you say that.”  
“I didn’t mean any offense, I’m sorry.”  
“I really screwed up.”  
“How?”  
“Tonight when she was waiting for the president to finish for the evening, I was in the office with her, I was on my knees in front of her and I…”  
“Do I want to know where this is going.”  
“Huh, not that, Jesus.”  
“So?”  
“We were talking about what we were planning for the evening, I was holding her hand and the President and First Lady came out. I may have panicked and stood a good distance from her and I think it offended her.”  
“You think?”  
“Okay I did, she wasn’t happy when she left. She told me that maybe dinner wasn’t such a great idea and she didn’t want to get invested in something that wasn’t going to go anywhere.”  
“So you’re an idiot?”  
“I thought you were helping me?  
“Why did you distance yourself?”  
“We were at work, nobody knew about us and I panicked when our Boss came out. It’s a normal reaction to have, isn’t it.”  
“Well, perhaps but as you said, your relationship is knew and Debbie probably took it the other way, god knows I would have. The way you’ve described it, you didn’t come across well. It sounds like you panicked and started freaking out about the relationship and that perhaps you were embarrassed about being seen with Debbie.”  
“I’m not though.”  
“Then maybe you need to go and tell her that, sitting here feeling sorry for yourself won’t help, will it?”  
Bruno downed the remnants of his whiskey before getting to his feet. He leaned in and placed a kiss to CJ’s cheek.  
“Thanks, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”  
“Good luck.”  
CJ watched her friend walk away before turning to hear Josh yelling over at her.  
“Are you drinking this or what?”  
“I’m coming Josh.”  
…  
Debbie had just poured a glass of red when she heard the front door, sighing to herself before making her way down the hallway to answer it. She opened the door to see Bruno standing on her front step with flowers in one hand and wine in another.  
“Forgive me.” He smiled.  
Debbie kept her face neutral as she stepped aside to allow him inside, the rain beginning to fall heavily outside.  
As he made his way down the hall to the kitchen, he stopped by the counter, placing the wine on the top before turning to Debbie, who was now standing in front of him.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve been an idiot.” He said, handing the flowers to her.  
She took them from him, smelling them before placing them beside the wine on the counter.  
“They’re lovely, as is it the wine, but it doesn’t change what happened tonight.”  
Bruno placed his hands on her arms, forcing her to look up at him.  
“Debbie it was reflex, a stupid bloody reflex action that I wish I could take back but I can’t.”  
“You were embarrassed, afraid that the President and First Lady saw us together.”  
“I just hate gossip okay, my private life is just that…it’s private. I don’t want people nosing in to our relationship.”  
“They’ll find out eventually, surely sooner rather than later is better, unless this isn’t what you really want. I know I’m not a young woman but I…”  
“You’re age has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”  
“When you backed away I thought maybe I…”  
“Debbie no, I don’t care how old you, I still love you and I…”  
“You love me?”  
“Well yes, I thought that was obvious.”  
“Not to me.”  
Bruno wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning down and kissing her firmly on the lips.  
“I love you.” He said quietly.  
“I love you too.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Debbie and Bruno walked up the long road to The White House, side by side, neither of them saying anything. Bruno looked around to see some of his co-workers passing by, others still behind them. He looked towards Debbie who was quiet, clearly still a little angry about the events of the previous evening. Without warning, Bruno moved a little closer to Debbie, reaching out and taking tight hold of her hand, she stopped walking when she felt his hand in hers, looking up at him to see him smiling back at her.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“You think I’m scared about what others will say if they were to see us together, that I’m somehow ashamed of you….”  
“I never said that?”  
“You didn’t, but I know you’re thinking it, and I just want you to know that it couldn’t be further from the truth.”  
Debbie went quiet before Bruno suddenly leaned in and covered her lips in a kiss. CJ and Josh were just behind them when they saw what was taking place, Josh’s mouth wide open.  
“Close your mouth Lyman, there’s a train coming.” CJ smirked as she walked past her friends, Josh quickly catching up with her.  
Debbie pulled back, seeing their co-workers walking past them, Josh looking like the cat that got the cream.  
“I can’t believe you just did that for me.” She smiled.  
“I’ll do it again if you want me too.”   
“Perhaps let them get over the initial shock first shall we, besides, we’re going to be late.”  
Debbie took hold of his hand again, as the pair walking in to the building.  
…  
Jed was in his office with Toby in the afternoon when Abbey walked in, a look on her face Jed couldn’t quite read.  
“Abbey?”  
“Hello darling, Toby.”  
“Ma’am.”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but, I couldn’t possibly borrow my husband for a short while, could I.”  
“Absolutely, we were finished anyway, unless there’s anything else Mr President?”  
“You’re fine Toby, thanks.”  
Abbey turned, waiting for Toby to exit the office before she turned back to her husband, her arms folded in front of her.  
“Now why do I get the feeling that I’m in trouble here?” He stated.  
“I didn’t say anything?”  
“You have that look on your face?”  
“That look?”  
“The “I’m in trouble” look?”  
“Well you can relax darling because you’re not in trouble.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“Haven’t you heard?”  
“Heard what?”  
“That thing we were discussing last night, about Bruno and Debbie?”  
“Discussing, I think the term is gossiping dear.”  
“Well whatever you want to call it, it turns out I was right.”  
“Al-right?”  
Jed still looked a little confused, a look Abbey was certainly familiar with.  
“About Bruno and Debbie seeing one another, they are?”  
“Oh for god sake Abbey, is it really any of our business what our friends do outside of their work, really?”  
“I was just concerned.”  
“No, you were being nosey.”  
“Okay fine, I was bring nosey. Is it wrong to want the best for you friends?”  
Jed smiled before he got up from his desk and came around to Abbey, wrapping his arms securely around her waist before he kissed her.  
“I’m sorry.” He said softly.  
“You’re forgiven.”  
“I tell you what, how about tonight we invite all our friends to the residence for dinner.”  
“Really?”  
“Our show of support to them, and not just Bruno and Debbie.”  
“I’ll let everyone know.”  
“Good, can I get back to work now?”  
“You may, I love you darling.”  
“Love you too.”  
…  
Bruno came in to see Debbie to see her on the computer, her eyes fixed on screen.  
“Hey?”  
“Oh hello, it’s not finishing time already is it?” She asked.  
“No, I was just…did you get an email from the First Lady today?”  
“Oh, about dinner tonight, I did.”  
“Why the sudden invite?”  
“Well how should I know, you’re not worried are you?”  
“Do you think they want to talk to us, about us?”  
“We’re not the only ones invited Bruno, CJ, Josh, Toby, Leo, Margaret, Donna…quite a few.”  
“Right.”  
Debbie picked up the worry in Bruno’s voice, something which was beginning to unnerve her. She got up from her chair, and came around to him, looking him in the eyes.  
“Look, there’s really nothing to worry about…it’s just dinner.”  
“I know, I’m being stupid.”  
“Bruno look if you…”  
“It’s not about you Debbie, please don’t worry.”  
“Then what, talk to me.”  
“Why can’t people just let us get on with things alone, why do people always feel the need t share everything. Is it so wrong that I just want to spend any free time I have with you alone?”  
Debbie smiled, looking around before she kissed him.  
“You’re very sweet, they’re our friends and they’re happy for us, and they just want to celebrate that with us, how about just letting them huh.”  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
“I’m always right, you need to start getting used too that.” She smirked.  
“I’ll pick you up after work okay.”  
“Fine, I’ll see you then.”  
“Love you.” He said, kissing her before walking away.  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
